Nidorina
Nidorina is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I that is the female counterpart to Nidorino. Biology Physiology Nidorina is a rodent-like Pokémon with big ears, reminiscent of a rabbit. She has blue skin, with darker spots around the body. Her male counterpart is Nidorino. She has horns on her back. Natural abilities Nidorina has the abilities Poison Point and Rivalry along with the hidden ability Hustle. Poison Point has a 30% chance of poisoning the opponent's Pokémon when it hits Nidorina with a Physical move while Rivalry deals more damage to the opponent when she is an opposite gender. Hustle lowers Nidorina's accuracy, but raises attack. Evolution Nidorina is the evolved form of a Nidoran♀ as of level 16. Nidorina evolves into Nidoqueen by use of a Moon Stone. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Gen II= |-| Gen I (Y)= |-| Gen I (RB)= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |Secret Power|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Egg Moves Tutoring Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |rbspr = RB 030 front.png |yspr = Y 030 front.png |grnspr = GR 030 front.png |gldspr = G 030 front.png |gldsprs =NidorinaShiny_Gold.png |slvspr = S 030 front.png |slvsprs =NidorinaShiny_Silver.png |cryspr = C 030 front.gif |crysprs = |rbysapspr = RS 030 front.png |rbysapsprs = RS 030 front S.png |emeraldspr = E 030 front.gif |emeraldsprs = E 030 front S.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 030 front.png |frlgsprs = FRLG 030 front S.png |dpspr = DP 030 front.png |dpsprs = DP 030 front S.png |ptspr = DP 030 front.png |ptsprs = DP 030 front S.png |hgssspr = HGSS 030 front.png |hgsssprs = HGSS 030 front S.png |Iback =NidorinaGenI_Back.png |IIback =NidorinaGenII_Back.png |IIbacks =ShinyNidorinaGenII_Back.png |IIIback = III 030 back.png |IIIbacks = III 030 back S.png |IVback = IV 030 back.png |IVbacks = IV 030 back S.png |bwspr = Nidorina BW.gif |bwsprs = |b2w2spr = Nidorina BW.gif |b2w2sprs = |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr = Nidorina XY.gif |orasspr = Nidorina XY.gif|pogo = Nidorina-GO.png|xysprs = ShinyNidorinaXY.gif|orassprs = ShinyNidorinaXY.gif}} Appearances Anime Emily had a Nidoran♀ that evolved into a Nidorina in ''Wherefore Art Thou, Pokémon?. A ton of Nidorina were found in IL033: The Flame Pokémon-athon!. Whitney used a Nidorina to battle Ash's Cyndaquil. Two different Nidorina made an appearance in AG122: Hi Ho Silver Wind! and the opening of the MS013: Pokémon - Zoroark: Master of Illusions respectively.'' * Whitney's Nidorina * Maria (Pokémon) * Temacu's Nidorina Trivia * Despite being a gender-exclusive Pokémon, Nidorina, nor Nidoqueen can breed, but Nidorina's pre-evolution, Nidoran♀, can. * Nidorina's shiny sprite resembles the coloration of Nidorino. Origins Nidorina's appearance is based on a rabbit, hamster, dinosaur, or even a mouse. Her name comes from needle and rhino and an a to reference female sayings in Spanish. Gallery 030Nidorina_OS_anime.png 030Nidorina_AG_anime.png 030Nidorina_Dream.png 030Nidorina_Pokemon_Stadium.png 030Nidorina Pokémon HOME.png Nidorina-GO.png Nidorina GO Shiny.png uk:Нідоріна Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon Category:Kanto Safari Zone Pokémon